Blasfemia
by Lin Zu
Summary: Byakuran nunca lo olvidó, y ahora que Rokudo estaba frente a él, jamas lo volvería dejar ir... (Pasen y lean :DD)


Bueno! Este es un fic 10069 dedicado a Oka-san Chikori por su cumpleaños, espero que le sea de su agrado y gusto -

Y también deseo que les quede bien a ustedes :DD Sin más, les dejo la historia. (KHR no me pertenece)

**Blasfemia**

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos volvimos a ver, Mukuro-kun. Si no mal recuerdo tu familia era y es pobre, pero tu inteligencia era mayor y como resultado, te has ganado en una de las mejores universidades de Italia. También recuerdo perfectamente como eras de pequeño, mi viejo sirviente, la forma en cómo llegaste a mí, la forma en cómo me enamoraste.

-Hey, Mukuro-kun~

-Oya oya… aquí vamos de nuevo.

Sé que no me soportas, puedo leerte muy bien. Sabes lo que yo siento hacia ti y sin embargo, me rechazas muy cruelmente ¿por qué? Hay mujeres, hombres que se la viven rogando para estar conmigo, pero no me interesan realmente, no valen la pena… en cambio tu sí. Por ti, por volver a estar contigo doy todo!

-Duele como me evitas

-Si me disculpa, tengo asuntos que atender.

Me puse triste cuando supe que ya no ibas a trabajar más en mi mansión, les pedí a tus padres que te dejaran conmigo, pero los muy malos solo atinaron que les servirías para ganar mucho dinero. Tu mirada antes de irte me dejo helado, se veía muy fría y sin un adiós o algo, te fuiste.

-Te invito a cenara mi apartamento.

-Deja de perder tu tiempo, tienes contactos que atender, no?

Si te dijera cuantos tengo, Mukuro-kun, la lista es interminable! Hago espacios por ti y tú te niegas, donde quedo ese brillo que emanabas cuando eras pequeño? No lo niego, tu rebeldía te hace ver más lindo y con las ganas que te tengo… creo que soy muy evidente para ti y eso hace que me rechaces, fufu~

-Relájate, ellos pueden esperar. Esta noche hablaremos solo tú y yo.

-Tal vez lo piense.

Sin decir nada más, te retiras dándome la espalda. Ojala y este nuevo intento no falle. Porque yo, Byakuran Gesso, no pienso rendirme.

Veo que algo callo de ti bolsillo, al parecer es una… foto? Me agacho para recogerla y mi sorpresa fue mayor, al verte a ti y a mí de pequeños agarrados de la mano. Me intriga el hecho de que aun la tengas, hasta llegué a pensar que las habías quemado a todas o quizás tirado. Sin darme cuenta un pequeño destello de esperanza empieza a aflorar en mi alma, ¿Será esta una oportunidad? Y como dice el dicho…Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña.

Fui directamente de la uni a mi casa para coger el mejor vino que tengo y luego pasé por la chocolatería de al frente, para comprar los preferidos de Mukuro-kun. En la tarde me dispuse a arreglarme al estilo casual, algo rebelde y muy, pero muy atractiva ante los ojos de cualquier persona.

-De esta, no te escapas, mi sirviente.

-En casa de Rokudo-

No era uno de los mejores lugares que había visto, pero tenía una buena vista a la ciudad. Ya frente al departamento 69, toqué el timbre espera de una respuesta y así fue durante unos largos 5 minutos, hasta que por fin te decidiste a abrirme.

-¿Qué hace Byakuran Gesso aquí? Al parecer tendrás una noche muy pasiva, Rokudo Mukuro…

-No deberías estar haciendo D18 con el Cavallone, Hibari Kyoya?

-Te morderé a hasta la muerte

-Kufufufu~ Tú empezaste, mi estimado.

Tal vez no lo había mencionado antes, pero estos dos a pesar de que se odian mutuamente, tienen que lidiar juntos para proyectos de la uni. Que envidia le tengo a Hibari Kyoya.

-Oigan, no se olviden de que estoy aquí.

-Hump… me voy

-Buen viaje~ kufufufu…

El se marchó, dejándonos solos. Mukuro-kun tenía sus ojos puestos en mí. En busca de una respuesta del porque me encuentro en su territorio.

-Em… puedo pasar?

-*suspira*… como quieras.

Una vez ya dentro vi que todo estaba completamente ordena y sencillamente elegante para mi gusto. Deje el vino y los chocolates en la mesita de la sala principal y tomé haciendo en el sillón que estaba frente a donde tú estabas sentado.

-Mukuro-kun, ¿Qué hice yo para que me miraras así desde que te fuiste hasta ahora?

-No te incumbe

-Acaso ya no me quieres?

-¿Quererte a ti? Cuando yo siquiera te he querido a ti?

-Mientes.

No quería llegar hacer esto, pero no tengo más opción. Saqué la foto en donde estábamos los dos y te la mostré.

-Devuélveme eso.

-Ni hablar.

-Mi rostro ahí me gusta, solo por eso la quiero.

Este chico a veces suele ser muy terco, creo que ahora está en esos momentos. Me levanté del mueble y con pasos lentos me aproxime a ti. Te mostré nuevamente la foto e intentaste agarrarlas, así fue como tomé tu brazo y me plasmé encima de ti.

-No pierdes con decirme el por qué.

-Así que el niño rico quiere saber la verdad?

-Hace años que no me llamabas así. Y si, DESEO saber.

-Bien, quítate que me aplastas.

Obedecí la orden que me dio y ambos nos volvimos a sentar, esta vez en la misma cómoda. Mukuro-kun se relajó un poco y sirvió dos copas del vino que había traído, medio la mía y aparentemente se dispuso a contarme lo sucedido.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en tu cumpleaños #10?

-Sí, perfectamente.

-Después de ese _"Mukuro-kun, no dejaré que nadie nos separe. Así nadie quiera vernos juntos, así todos estén en contra de nosotros, yo nunca te dejaré, porque te amo" _Yo me sentí muy feliz. Al día siguiente fui a buscarte para darte unos chocolates caseros que había hecho para ti y… te vi besuqueándote con la que en ese entonces iba a ser tu "prometida", me rompiste… el corazón. ¿Contento?

Todo el buen vino del que estaba disfrutando se fue al abandono, ¿Mukuro-kun vio el beso? No, no, no! Eso no fue más que un mal entendido. Agh! Todo fue por eso? Si supiera que destruí todo lo que tenía que ver con ella por el bendito beso!

-Mukuro-kun, yo no amo a nadie más que a ti

-Ha! Creo que ya he escuchado eso antes.

-Tú lo malinterpretaste, ella forzó el beso.

-Sí, si, por supuesto. Ahora joven amo, tendría usted la gentileza de irse?

Bah! Si no entiende con mis más sinceras palabras, tendré que hacerle entender por otros medios. Deje la copa en la mesita y me puse frente a él nuevamente, aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados esperando a que me vaya, lo acosté en el mueble con una sola mano y sin perder más tiempo me senté encima de Mukuro-kun.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No te ibas?

-¿Cómo planeas que me vaya teniéndote aquí?

-Apártate, eres molesto.

-Soy tú molesto.

Te sonrojaste por lo que dije, ¿Te hice recordar lo de hace mucho? Porque yo lo tengo tan presente en mi mente.

"_Joven amo, usted es un bobo"_

"_Pero soy tu bobo"_

"_Q-qué… No va a castigarme?"_

_ "¿Por qué haría tal a la persona que amo?" _

Aproveché tu estado de shock, así lentamente me fui cercado a tu rostro, tomándolo entre mis manos y fundiéndonos en un cálido y melancólico beso. Al principio cuando saliste de tu trance te negabas pero poco a poco fuiste cediendo ante mí, sin empujarme.

"Ten encontraré, lo juro"

Mis manos se dirigieron a tu camisa para irla desabrochando botón por botón hábilmente con una sola mano mientras que la otra se deslizaba por tu cuerpo. Me di cuenta de que estabas reaccionando a mi favor, cuando llegué a tus pantalones, sentí que temblaste.

-Ah… no, no es el momento.

-..¿Por qué no?

-Es mi primera vez…

Amor, mi amor, te creería como una esposa muy enamorada de su esposo, pero por la manera en como besas, reaccionas t te mueves, es típico de alguien ya experimentado. No te miento, tampoco es mi primera vez, siempre me la viví esperando este momento en cuerpos ajenos

-mientes

-por?

-No creo que lo seas.

-Por…. detrás. Donde tú me ves soy todo un Casanova con las mujeres.

-Vaya…

Me paré (tenía un plan) y me alejé, el hizo los mismo y me siguió.

-Byakuran

-Byakuran Gesso

-Amo!

Si, planeaba llevarte hasta tu habitación y encerrarnos ahí, pero ah… abres la boca con cualquier palabra y me vuelves loco. Giré para aproximarme a ti, arrinconándote contra la pared e invadiendo nuevamente tu boca, pero esta vez con más intensidad.

"_La ropas iban cayendo_"

Dejando marquitas por toda tu lechosa piel, estás a punto de ser mío.

"_El placer se iba intensificando_"

Tú habitación estaba próxima a nosotros, yo la empujé y ya adentro de una le puse seguro.

"_Ambos cayeron en la cama"_

-Mukuro-kun…

"_Ambos desataron el amor que se tenían desde pequeños"_

…

_Eres completamente mío_

Ñacañaca

*A la mañana siguiente*

Para cuando me levante todas la imágenes de lo que habíamos hecho ayer se vinieron a mi mente, fue la mejor noche que había i en toda mi vida. Pero no te vi… tu no estabas junto a mí, tu lugar estaba vacío… al igual que mi corazón en estos momentos.

"Blasfemia"

¿De verdad te hice tanto daño? Creo que ahora las estoy pagando y con intereses. Lo bueno es que tu aroma aun sigue impregnado en la cama y puedo sentirlo… e viro para acostarme boca abajo y seguir absorbiendo tu esencia.

-Oya oya… al parecer me engañas con la almohada

-…

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes palabras? Descarado…

-…MUKURO-KUN! 3

Salí de la cama y te abracé fuertemente como quien dice mi vida depende de ello. Te estruje tan fuerte hasta que me mandaste golpeando… Pero sabes qué? No me importa absolutamente! Porque te veo aquí en carne y hueso, esto no es una ilusión.

"Eres real"

-Tengamos un hijo que se llame Shougo!

-NO!

Aquí acaba, si quieren conti me dicen c:

Nos vemos /o/ (Nos e olviden de sus mensajes (¿))


End file.
